Elegie
by SCREAMINGwhispers
Summary: Staggering a few steps backward, she let out a pathetic yelp. She was his now, there was no doubt. He ran forward, a blur to her eyes, pressed her chest to the ground, lowered his mouth to her neck… Co-authored with RabidBalletFreak.
1. Prélude

_Neither SCREAMINGwhispers nor RabidBalletFreak own the Twilight series and it's characters. _

* * *

_"TRUE! nervous, very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why WILL you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses, not destroyed, not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How then am I mad? Hearken! and observe how healthily, how calmly, I can tell you the whole story."_

_-from "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Edgar Allen Poe. _

_

* * *

  
_

She was so close.

Just a bit longer, a few seconds really, and she would be his. Just a few steps more.

Her back was turned to him and her hair was twisted in a tight bun, revealing her skinny neck. The smell of it was utter temptation…so, so much of it. It was overwhelming. She didn't notice him as he crept towards her from behind, and hummed a nonsense song quietly to herself. Not even a flinch.

He took a step forward, his foot deliberately pressing into the floor. She winced, startled, and turned around. Her eyes were wide with childlike fear as she stared at him senselessly, the ribbons on her pointe shoes undone. She was trembling now, her pulse rapid. He could see the warm blood running through her veins, her arteries, taunting him with their nearness as he stalked closer. Staggering a few steps backward, she let out a pathetic yelp. She was his now, there was no doubt. He ran forward, a blur to her eyes, pressed her chest to the ground, lowered his mouth to her neck…

Bliss was the only way to describe it. As his mouth was wet with fresh blood, as it dripped messily down his chin and stained his teeth red, he was no longer in danger from this…temptation. He had her now.

It was only when he was fully satisfied that he really looked at her. Her broken body was in a crumpled heap on the shiny hardwood floor; limbs poking out in awkward angles and two brown eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Her lips still were parted in her final desperate gasp for breath. They were colorless, as was the rest of her skin. Jasper had not wasted a drop of her magnificent blood, had savored it slowly on his tongue…

When he saw her throat, his muscles became taut with guilt. It was almost completely demolished in his quest for more and more of her sweet blood. But, he reasoned to himself, she had died quickly (that skinny neck had been just too easy to break) far before he had finished draining her blood…

For a moment, he considered running to Alice, to tell her what he had done, to plead for forgiveness…

Was he insane?

He had to hide the body, hide the evidence before they could find it. But, no…was it worth the trouble? The humans couldn't find him, after all. And if they did, he would be able to take them, easy. They were so breakable, so flawed. It wouldn't take an ounce of his strength…He contemplated, staring at the corpse, the white classical tutu now red, the once-black leotard turning a sick purple from the sheer amount of blood that fell from her neck.

And then he realized where he would hide her. It was just too perfect: an old forgotten cemetery, overrun with weeds, underneath the gravestone that supposedly marked the grave of Major Jasper Whitlock.

"Oh!" Alice gasped, eyes flashing open and the crushing weight of the vision gone. She had dropped her portfolio, fashion designs scattering across the tiled hallway. "Jasper!" she shrieked, "Jasper!" He had left her side, and was standing into a doorway, still and silent. His muscles were tight, fist clenched, and his eyes stared within, wild and black.

His siblings were trying to pull him away, but it was as if he was rooted into the ground. A soft growl rolled deep in his chest. Alice rushed to his side, kissed his cheek, chin, forehead. The students of Alberti University paused to rake their eyes across the bizarre scene, murmuring to their friends before moving on.

"Jasper, Jasper, please. Let's just go to class…Please don't…please!"

His eyes flicked to Alice's, though with great struggle, and became briefly recognizable. "Alright," he rasped, after a moment of silence.

"C'mon, let's go hunt," said Emmett, wrapping his thick arm around Jasper's chest. Jasper nodded, but as Emmett dragged him away, his steps were hesitant and stiff. Edward, Bella and Rosalie shared a brief glance at each other, and then left for their next class.

Alice stayed behind, though. She silently went to the doorway of the classroom and peered inside.

It was not a classroom at all. It was a dance studio. A young girl, _the_ young dancer, met Alice's gaze, heart pounding in fear.

* * *

_Whispy [SCREAMINGwhispers]: Happy reading. We hope you enjoy, and would love feedback! :)  
_

_Viv [RabidBalletFreak]: I love you. 8D_

_Trivia Question for Chapter One [Prologue]:_

_What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?_


	2. Entrée de Lucy

Lucy woke with a startled gasp as her pillow was suddenly yanked out from under her head. She pried her heavy eyelids open to the sight of her  
dorm-mate's face hovering uncomfortably close to her own.

"Jesus Christ, Katya!" Lucy shouted, flailing backwards, "Are you trying to make out with me?" Glaring demonically, she snatched the pillow cleanly out of Katya's hands.

"Nope. That's what David's for," Katya grinned, "But I do have some pretty spectacular news for you."

"Unhh," Lucy groaned, rolling over and planting her face in her flimsy pillow. "Not now Katya..."

"It's eight o' clock, you pansy," scoffed Katya. A sharp nail stabbed Lucy's shoulder, and she yelped.

"That'll leave a bruise, bitch!"

"Today's too wonderful for me to care, Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds!" Katya leapt on the end of Lucy's mattress and started bouncing enthusiastically, a kid in a candy shop, while also treating Lucy to an impromptu, off-key wailing of Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.

"Brava," she muttered dully, "I'll give. Why is today so frickin' wonderful?"

There was a crinkling sound and a paper was shoved towards Lucy. "Read."

She lifted her head from the pillow and forced her heavy eyelids open once more. It was a long, typed list of names. Three of the names were highlighted, and little hearts were drawn around them in pink ink:

As Giselle: Ekaterina Novikova, Lucy Moreau U/S*

As Prince Albrecht: David Stefans

Lucy jolted upright, and snatched the paper from Katya's hands, who was beaming widely.

"We..." she gasped, "We got it...!"

"Of course! I told you so, you silly pessimist!" chuckled Katya, shaking her head.

"I can't believe it!" Lucy said, a giggle bubbling up in her throat.

"Believe it. We're practicing today. Come on, get changed!"

"What? I'm as excited as you for this, but… right now? Seriously, Katya? It's way too early."

"Yes, now! A little practice never hurt you!" Katya snickered, grabbing Lucy's dance bag off the dorm floor, which was littered with old magazines  
and trashed essay drafts.

"I hate you, Ekaterina Novikova," she grumbled, "I really, truly hate you." Lucy rolled over, shoving her face into the pillow once more. Unfortunately, Katya seemed to have the opposite idea and tossed Lucy's bag onto the bed. Lucy _oof_ed, the canvas bag landing on her back with a thump.

In her black-leather purse, Katya's phone rang, and as she fished for it, Lucy snorted, "Classy, Katya. SexyBack?"

"Shut up, Lucy. It's Dave."

"Wow, I never would've seen that one coming." Lucy rolled her eyes, then tossed her bag down onto the floor and cocooned her blankets around  
herself snugly.

Katya stuck her tongue out at Lucy before turning her attention to the man on the phone.

"Hey Dave," she said, "Yeah, I'm right next to her. No...she says it's too early. Sure, sweetie. And good luck with that," she snorted. "Lucy." Katya poked the lump hiding beneath the blankets. "Dave wants to talk to you."

"Umph," mumbled the lump, "Tell him no way."

"She says no," said Katya, then snickered, "Oh, OK. One minute…OK, you're on speaker phone."

"Awesome," said David, and Lucy could practically see his goofy grin. "_Good moooorning starshiiiiiiiiiine_," he belted, "_The earth says 'helloooooo'..._"

"Oh, God, Dave, just shut up, please."

He ignored her, and continued, "_Gooood moooooooorning starshiiiiine, you lead us alooooooooooong..._"

"Shut up!" she yowled, tossing the blankets of her, and sitting up.

Dave chuckled. "See, Katya? She's up now."

Lucy glared at Katya. "Oh no," Katya said, "I think she's trying to melt the phone with her heat vision."

"Well, tell her she…Oh, shit..." said David's voice, "All these girls are staring at me and they look like they want to jump me. Gotta run. Love you  
both."

"Love you too," Katya gushed, then hung up. Grabbing Lucy by the wrists, she yanked her up and shoved her into the bathroom on the opposite side of the room, throwing Lucy's rehearsal clothes in behind her. "Change now!" she demanded, laughing.

* * *

Lucy yawned; she sat on a chair near the mirrored wall. The _Entrée de Giselle_ floated from the stereo in the corner of the room as she watched Katya and Dave practice the mime sequence. She was recording it on her pink Flip camera so they could see for themselves how they were doing.

And they were doing magnificently.

Katya pranced across the dance floor, melting perfectly into character. At his cue, David blew her a kiss. She pretended to look around for someone after hearing a sound, but finding nobody began to innocently frolic again.

Her gleeful dancing paused as she looked around once again. She heaved a wistful sigh as she turned around, her face nearly colliding with his chest, then peered up at him, eyes wide and naive. He slowly reached for her hand, taking it in his as she shyly pulled away. The chemistry between them hung almost tangibly in the air (which of course, probably had to do with the fact that the two were really engaged.)

Lucy groaned and held her face in her hands. Damn it, she thought, they looked so perfect. It wasn't fair.

"We are not worthy," Lucy said, and the pair paused to look at her, breaking character, "Seriously, Katya, stop making us look like shit. Why didn't you go to Vaganova?*"

Katya rolled her eyes, "Says you, my wonderfully talented understudy. I came to the United States so I could get an education, not just be drilled endlessly in classical technique."

"Besides, she wouldn't have been able to meet my wonderful self." David wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

Katya snickered and swatted his hands away, but stood on her tip-toes over to kiss David playfully on the nose. "But anyways, Luce, I think we're good. Your turn now. What do you want to do?"

She bit her lip, considering. "The Entrance from Act 2." It was her favorite, a haunting and beautiful dance.

Lucy stretched her muscles again, before standing up. She started, taking small cautious steps at first. Her arms were folded at her chest, held into the infamous gesture of the Willis. Then she bent her left leg into a demi plié and spread her arms. And started spinning, spinning, spinning as the music rose. Her head rushed with joy and she ran forward, taking a leap and another spin...

She faltered when she saw a man stop outside the door and stare at her. Goosebumps rose on her arms, and an inexplicable cold shiver of fear ran through her. Her landing was terribly messy, she cried out as her ankle hit the floor painfully, and was send sprawling ungracefully on her butt.

His eyes. They were horrifying, pitch black, and watched her every motion with unnatural, predatory perception. Every muscle on his body was tensed, ready to leap forward or sprint away at any moment. Yet he didn't move. Not a twitch of his fingers, not a shift in his stance. And he didn't even seem to be breathing, Lucy noticed, becoming keenly aware of her own hyperventilation.

His blond hair fell into his eyes. Another man muttered something to him, wrapping his burly arms around the blond man's torso, but still, there he  
was. A living statue. Starting at her, with those intent, terrifying eyes. Then a tiny, dark-haired girl ran up to him, kissed him gently and wrapped her arms around him, though Lucy could not comprehend what would possibly provoke her to show such signs of affections to such an…inhuman person. She spoke to him, quietly and rapidly, and seemed to be begging him to walk away. With what Lucy read as great disappointment and reluctance, he tore his gaze away as he stiffly staggered away from the doorway, the other man's arms still wrapped  
tightly around his torso.

The girl lingered behind. She wandered to the doorway of the studio, gazing in with anxious eyes that fixed themselves on Lucy forebodingly. Lucy's heart hammered in her chest.

* * *

"Personally," Katya was saying, wiping her forehead with a wet towel. "I think we all nailed it."

"For our first un-offical practice? Hell yes," grinned David.

"I _fell_ on my _ass_," snorted Lucy, tossing her bag over her shoulder.

Katya waved a hand dismissively. "I would've fell on my ass too, if…" She faltered and became silent, sharing an anxious glance with Lucy.

The small girl was in the doorway again. She was smiling cheerily, as if there was nothing bizarre about the situation at all, though Lucy thought she saw a brief spark of panic in her eyes.

"Hi," the girl chimed, still smiling, "I'm Alice."

"Uh…_hi_. Nice to meet you?"

"Lucy," Alice said, her eyes flashing to Lucy and demeanor becoming abruptly serious, "We have to talk."

* * *

_*U/S...an understudy, or an actor able to replace a regular performer when required. In this case, Lucy would dance as the part of Giselle if Katya was feeling sick. _

_*Vaganova...Vaganova refers to Vaganova Ballet Academy, situated in Saint Petersburg, Russia. It is named after Agrippina Vaganova, one of the founders of the classical technique used in ballet today, which has been taught for nearly 100 years. It is the associate school of the Mariinsky Theatre's ballet company, commonly called the Kirov or the Mariinsky, and is one of the most influential classical ballet schools in the world._

_Whispy [SCREAMINGwhispers]: So, this chapter made me really, really nervous. I hope it came out alright, and that you enjoy it. PS: if our format is a bit funky...I'll try to work on that. No idea why it's happening...(Update: Format now fixed. Yay!)  
_

_Viv [Rabid Ballet Freak]: -review whores-_

_Whispy [SCREAMINGwhispers]: I do not approve of prostitution, children. But I do like reviews. :P  
_

_Trivia Question for Chapter Two [Entrée de Lucy]: _

_Who danced the role of Giselle at the premier of the ballet of the same name? _


	3. Adagio

The cafe was a fifteen-minute walk from Alberti University's Manhattan campus. The city was alive with motion and sound: the yellow taxicabs honking impatiently, the businessmen striding down the sidewalk in their neat suits and ties, the harmony of voices speaking all languages imaginable.

"Thanks," said Lucy to the waiter, and took a sip of the hot tea as he walked away, "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Alice shook her head daintily, and the small smile that played on her lips was full of dark humor.

"No, thank you. I'm not thirsty."

"Alright." Lucy's eyes skimmed over Alice. She was so small, so fragile looking, and Lucy wondered if she was anorexic. She certainly didn't look healthy, with her snowy white skin and the dark patches that pooled beneath her eyes. Yet, Alice was oddly captivating.

"Lucy," Alice began, her voice formal, leaning forward in her chair, and clasping her hands together. "I don't see how you can understand this, but...you need to be careful, Lucy. Very, _very _careful. You see"-she was choosing her words with meticulous care- "you reminded my boyfriend, Jasper, of someone from his past. Someone he doesn't like, at all."

Lucy held a hand up, and shook her head incredulously. "Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying that he'll hurt me…because I _remind_ him of someone?"

"He won't. I'm sure…I trust him not to," she said, as if she were trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Lucy. "But it's just so… _tempting_. To see someone who resembles someone you hate so much... You just want to pummel them."

Lucy paled, taken back as her mind ate up Alice's words, and spooned some sugar into her tea, stalling as she tried to make sense of them. "So you mean he's not going to hurt me, but he's planning to. _Fantastic_."

Alice gave her an odd sideways glance. "He's not planning to...per say. He doesn't want to. To be honest," she said, "If he does, he won't forgive himself for a very long time." Her words hid some deeper meaning, and Lucy struggled to figure it out.

"So, what, he'll hurt me...in some impulsive rush of anger?" Lucy asked. Something wasn't right; Alice couldn't be telling the whole truth.

Alice's eyes squeezed tightly shut and her lips pressed together. "Something like that," she whispered, voice raspy with emotion...dread? Fear? Alice let her head fall into her hands, rubbing her temples gently.

"So, what," Lucy said, eyeing Alice cynically, "You claim you're trying to keep me safe, but can't tell me what's really going on?"

Alice gave an irritable groan and stared her down unmercifully with her feline yellow eyes. "Just forget it," she murmured darkly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, and laughed bitterly. "Right, okay. Whatever then. Thanks a bunch for the advice, Alice."

"Look, Lucy." Alice's eyes were dark, her tone even more serious than before. "I know that you don't believe me. But please… Just listen to me, I _know_ what he's capable of."

"You want me to just believe you when I have no idea who you are? I don't know you, I don't know Jasper, and I don't know what the hell you're trying to tell me but I don't want to hear it."

"I've told you all I could," Alice hissed, and Lucy flinched back, startled. Alice stood up gracefully, adjusting the strap of her Gucci bag before pushing her chair back in. "Remember," she said, "Stay safe. Don't walk around at night. Don't travel alone. Lock your doors, your windows, and follow your intuition. If your gut tells you something is dangerous it's probably right. I have to go," she deadpanned, "Bye." Without a second glance, she turned on her heel and strode away.

Lucy turned away for a mere second only to look back and find that Alice had disappeared into the hectic, swarming New York crowds.

An inexplicable cold shiver ran up her spine, she bit her lower lip, and turned around, heading for the safety of her dorm.

* * *

Lucy approached the door to her dorm, feeling uneasy. Katya was usually blaring Frank Sinatra or some Russian band from her speakers, but the hallway was totally silent. She knocked loudly.

"Excuse me, Katya, but you and Dave better not be having sex right now."

Faint snickers came from behind the door. "Oh, no!" wailed Katya, "We've been caught! Hurry, Dave, put on your pants and hide the handcuffs!"

The door swung open and David grinned down at her widely. "Please, Lucy, just because you're not getting any right now doesn't mean you have to be grumpy."

Lucy rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the way as she strolled in through the doorway. "What the hell happened in here?"

The wall was covered with pictures of famous dancers dancing Giselle. Lucy could recognize them; Ekaterina Maximova, Alessandra Ferri, Carla Fracci, Alina Cojocaru…

"Oh, nothing," Katya said, pressing down on the corner of a picture. "I just figured we needed some inspiration, y'know? And who better than some of the greatest Giselles?"

"Going a little overboard?" Lucy chuckled lightly.

Katya grinned, amused. "No, I'm… just very, very passionate about dance. So, how was that… talk?"

Lucy averted her eyes and kicked off her sneakers, plopping herself on her bed. "More like a lecture," she said, frowning.

"About…?" Katya sat down next to her.

"Oh, nothing much. That girl, Alice, was just telling me to stay away from the creepy guy, her boyfriend, apparently. She says he's capable of hurting me and stuff 'cause I remind him of someone he doesn't like."

"Weird."

"Yeah, I know, right? But I guess it does explain some stuff…"

Dave sat down next to them, slightly annoyed. "Katya, the printer's out of color ink."

"I'll go buy some new ink later. Forget it for now, Lucy's trying to tell me a story," she said, waving her hand dismissively at him. "And so, this girl...she just pulls you aside to give cryptic warnings to you?" Katya raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," she whispered, and when Lucy turned her gaze up to Katya and Dave, she looked very young and vulnerable. "The whole situation…just wasn't right." Lucy crossed her hands across her chest and a shudder ran through her body.

"Hey, Luce, it's okay to be freaked out. I mean, who wouldn't be? The guy was a creeper," Katya comforted, draping a long arm around her shoulder. She smiled at Lucy, but Lucy found she could not return the smile, frightened tears gathering in her eyes. She frantically tried to hide them. She couldn't be scared! This was beyond ridiculous…But then she saw his demonic black eyes in her mind and she rocked forward, letting a sob escape her throat.

"I… l-look like an idiot, don't I?" Lucy choked.

David grasped her hand and squeezed it in a warm, brotherly way. "Nah," he murmured softly, "You don't. I mean, I'd feel the same if that guy looked like he wanted to eat me."

* * *

_SCREAMINGwhispers [Whispy]: So I hope you enjoyed that, and sorry it took so long to update. I was in the magical land of Canada. I would like to thank our anonymous reviewer…You have a lot of good points, and eventually, Viv and I will get up to editing them. I also would like to thank Casa and Angel for beta'ing this fic. Next chapter will have a lot of the Cullens in it. _

_RabidBalletFreak [Viv]: -review whores-_

_SCREAMINGwhispers: She can say more than that, you know…XD_


	4. Chapter 4

"Jesus, Jasper, what were you thinking?"

"I can't help it, Edward; you of all people should understand."

"That doesn't mean you should go stand by the door and scare her out of her wits!"

"Can you guys just calm down? We're getting nowhere," Alice pleaded, desperate to stop the confrontation.

"And you, Alice! You had to screw everything up even more, didn't you? God, Alice," said Edward, eyes narrowing harshly at Alice, "what in God's name provoked you to talk to her?"

Hypocrite, thought Alice bitterly. "I happen to like Lucy, Edward, and I want her be careful," she said, not bothering to look at Edward. "May I bring to mind all the warnings you gave Bella?"

"Gee, Alice," Rosalie taunted in disgustingly sugary voice, "I wasn't aware that you were best buddies with the girl you've known for, oh...an hour. Maybe two." Her pink lips were drawn back from her sharp teeth in a snarl.

Jasper leapt between the two girls, shielding Alice behind his back. "You do not talk to my wife like that, Rosalie." Rosalie jolted forward a bit, snapping her teeth together with a threatening click.

"As if you can just tell me what to do, Jasper. I'm not some little girl who you can order around," Rosalie snapped, her eyes narrowing as her hands balled into fists.

The anger was that cycling between Rosalie and Jasper was growing more intense by the second. It was almost visible, like the haze of heat rising off of the pavement.

"Then don't talk to my wife like that, Rosalie! She knows what she's doing."

"Oh does she now?" Rosalie sneered. "Well then, Alice, what were you doing?"

"I was talking to her! She deserves to know what might be coming her way, doesn't she?"

"Well, maybe you could've seen this happening earlier and prevented the whole thing altogether!"

"My vision has been spotty. If I known this was going to happen, I would've told you guys."

"That doesn't mean you should just run off and tell her cryptic bullshit! You'll get her interested, and where will that get her? Dead in a cemetery, that's where."

"And what if I don't tell her anything? She'll still be interested! You know how we are; we're supposed to attract people to us. She'll come to him and she'll wind up dead!"

Rosalie sent Alice a withering look and tossed her gold hair over her shoulder. "What about getting the fuck away? It works for Jasper, she doesn't die. And every one lived happily ever after. The end."

"Why should I have to run away from her? What if I end up meeting someone else whose blood is just as strong? I'm never going to learn to control myself if I keep running away," Jasper growled.

"Well, we all know how that's worked out in the past."

"And it's going to happen again if we don't give him a chance to face it! We should just stay here. We're all strong enough to hold him back if he tries anything," Alice argued, intent on defending her mate.

"You saw what happened with Bella, Alice! We all were there to stop him, and he nearly overcame us! And what if we're not there with him? How'll we stop him then?"

"Enough, all of you," Carlisle sternly said, ever the voice of calm reason. "Alice may be right. We cannot run away; there will always be some new temptation, regardless where we go. We'll give Jasper time."

"What are you doing, Carlisle? He's not Edward. He hasn't been doing this for as long as the rest of us have. She won't be safe if we stay." Emmet frowned at Jasper.

"Bella wasn't safe when we stayed in Forks either, but she's fine, isn't she?"

"Stop," Carlisle cut in, effectively stopping Rosalie's counterargument. "We're staying, and that's final. All of you need to stop arguing."

Rosalie sneered at her family before turning around. There was the sound of something shattering, in a flash of her hand, Esme's most valuable vase toppled to the ground. The water and red flowers that Esme had put in it spilt onto the floor. Then she stomped up the stairs.

* * *

"Jasper," she whispered, taking a delicate step into their room. He sat, statuesque, back against the wall. His jaw was stiff, his arms crossed against his chest. Agony and moonlight wrapped around him.

"Jasper," she said again, walking across the room to sit at his side. He averted his eyes from her, ashamed, but she caught his jaw with a flash of her hand and turned it so he was looking at her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Jasper said, drawing back and cupping her small face in his scarred hands.

"Oh, don't start," Alice snapped, "I love you. I always have; I always will. You're my constant. I don't care if you think you deserve that or not."

His lips pressed together. "I haven't changed though. I'm the same person who massacred thousands of humans and newborns. That violence, that destruction, still follows me."

"No, Jasper," she sighed, combing her fingers through his soft, honey hair, "I don't blame you for that. You were surrounded by fear, rage and chaos at that time. You didn't know anything else. You are more than that."

"I thought I was, too," Jasper said, "Until I smelt her blood today. I was an animal. All that violence came over me again, and I was a moment away from leaping at her throat and destroying everything that this family has created."

"It could have happened to any of us," whispered Alice, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course it happened to me."

"Mmm," Alice rasped, lips closed to his neck, "Just chance."

"You're trying to distract me." She slowly kissed his throat.

"Is it working?"

For that night, he believed that there might be a chance. But when he found himself lurking beneath the dorm building in which her scent pooled so strongly, he knew there was no chance. He couldn't bring himself to admit it.

* * *

_Whispy: Please review. Although I no longer actually writing this fic, I will forward your kind thoughts and criticisms onto Viv, and she will respond to them ASAP. :) _


End file.
